


OHHHHH YESSSSSS

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossover, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want you to leave a Mettaton shaped hole in my Mettaton shaped ass,” Armin begged.</p><p>“Oh my! This is a family friendly TV show,” Mettaton scolded.</p><p>“No it isn't! It's our bedroom!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	OHHHHH YESSSSSS

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure i'm going to the deepest depths of writer's hell for this.

Armin shifted in the bed, the sound of the door unlocking stirring him from his sleep. His heart began to race in his chest. He knew it could only be one person. He pushed his hands down between his legs and attempted to straighten his skirt but his arousal was already painfully obvious. 

The door swung open and there stood his husband in all his metal, god-like glory. "Did you miss me?" Mettaton asked, his voice deep and husky. 

Armin felt dizzy with desire, gazing upon the perfectly crafted body of his lover. "Y-yes, I did," he said said, trying to still the frantic beating of his human heart.

Mettaton smirked, a smirk that filled Armin with determination. “I see that you've already prepared yourself,” he said in his silky smooth robotic tone.

Armin blushed as red as his human heart and pulled his skirt further down, his corset rising and falling steadily with his chest.

Mettaton didn't waste any time crawling into bed and under the covers with his human lover. Armin couldn't help but moan as he felt Mettaton push his warm metallic lips to the back of his neck, his tube-like arms wrapped around Armin's waist. Armin began to rock his pelvis, unable to hold back in the warm embrace of his lover's arms.

“You're so eager, aren't you?” Mettaton purred into his ear and Armin nearly ejaculated prematurely as Mettaton reached below his skirt and stroked his cock.

Armin nodded, biting his bottom lip. “P-please, Mettaton. I need you.” Armin begged.

Mettaton tilted Armin's head so that is was facing him and kissed him. Armin closed his eyes and kissed his lover back, his tongue dabbing at his dry lips. Mettaton responded by pressing his tongue into Armin's mouth. Armin whimpered, his tongue sliding against Mettaton's probulator as his robot lover gently stroked his cock.

“Don't deny me,” Armin begged as they broke the kiss. This teasing was driving him wild.

“Well...you are my number one fan,” Mettaton mused. “But i'm still saving the best for last.” Mettaton's pelvis began to vibrate rapidly and Armin nearly squealed in delight as a compartment on his crotch slid open, his long hard robocock springing out, complete with roboballs for storing his robocum. Dazzling multi-color lights lined the length of his cock. It was the greatest thing Armin had ever seen. “My robotic body has no natural lubricants so you're going to have to help me,” Mettaton purred, looking expectantly at Armin.

Armin complied eagerly, getting onto his hands and knees and grabbing the metal member. He gave it several complimentary licks before taking it into his mouth. It was warm and coppery but Armin didn't mind. He felt Mettaton's hand stroking his head and he bobbed his head harder. “Oh yes~” Mettaton moaned. Armin knew Mettaton loved his hot human mouth on his mettadong.

As Armin came up for air, he looked to Mettaton for approval. The robot immediately pressed him back down into his little showstopper and Armin couldn't help but love it. He gasped for air and struggled but ultimately gave Mettaton what he wanted, applying pressure all around the rod deep in his mouth.

When Mettaton finally let him up for air, he could barely wait any longer. He let go and turned around. “P-please, Mettaton,” he began to beg, lifting up his skirt and showing Mettaton his puckered hole.

“Well...since you are such a crowd pleaser,” Mettaton purred. Armin couldn't hold back his scream as he felt Mettaton's crotch antenna pressing deep into his interior. He began to move his hips back and forth, trying to feel every inch of the cock against his skin. Mettaton began to pound into him and Armin completely lost it. His front fell against the bed, his body trembling in pleasure as Mettaton continued to hold up his rear. He cried out his name, begging Mettaton not to stop. 

“Mmnn...you're so slick, darling,” Mettaton hummed. As soon as Mettaton touched Armin's cock, he lost all self control and finished all over the sheets. He moaned and twitched in orgasmic bliss. He tried to relax but he felt Mettaton grab a hold of him, forcing him back onto his knees

“Not yet, Darling,” Mettaton scolded. “The show isn't over.” Armin yowled as Mettaton picked up the pace, fucking him senseless. Mettaton's cock felt like it was overheating in his interior. He could barely handle it. “I want you to leave a Mettaton shaped hole in my Mettaton shaped ass,” Armin begged.

“Oh my! This is a family friendly TV show,” Mettaton scolded.

“No it isn't! It's our bedroom!” 

“You're right, darling. I'm just getting into character.” Mettaton grabbed Armin's bodice and tugged on it and Armin nearly screamed as he felt Mettaton's warm showjizz shooting inside him. Mettaton pushed him down onto the bed and Armin submitted, allowing his robot lover to fill him to the brink. “OHHHH YESSS,” Mettaton moaned and Armin felt good knowing that he had pleased his lover so. When Mettaton was done, he let go of Armin who rolled onto his side, oil leaking out of his hole.

After they had some time to cool down, they looked deep into each other's eyes.

“I love you, Armin,” Mettaton murmured, lovingly pulling his human against him.

“I love you too, Mettaton,” Armin whimpered, pressing his hands to the heart contained in Mettaton's chest. The heart beating rhythm with his own and Armin knew they would be together forever.


End file.
